The Eyrie
The Eyrie is the domain of the god Tiamat, a plane dedicated to the worship and reverence of the Dragon Queen as well as dragonkind. Location Originally located in the Nine Hells, upon the return of the gods following their long period of silence, the Eyrie broke off from the Hells becoming its own plane in its own right. The plane growing larger from its limited demi-plane status into its own world of black ash, smoking towers and spine covered flora. The Eyrie plane is located astronomically opposite to the plane of Dragonmount, the two bodies always repelled and attracted to one another in the stars. Inhabitants Besides the Dragon Queen herself, the Eyrie is filled with numerous denizens who all serve a her pleasure as well as exiles of the Nine Hells left behind as their home plane began to drift away. Dragons Many dragons find a home in the Eyrie, those that serve Tiamat well in life hope to be reborn as one of these perfect creatures, though few are rewarded with such a prize, and many of the dragons that dwell in the shadow of Tiamat's domain are exiles from other lands or serve as reluctant defenders of the Dragon Queen as few have the ability to cross the gaps between planes unaided. Dragonspawn Tiamat has spent many years tinkering with the form that is dragonkind, crafting new abominations to serve her both on Tolas and in her home. She delights in sending inspiration for such creatures to her followers, particularly the mad alchemists of House Menidrass who have ready access to all the raw materials they need to create new monsters in the image of their mistress. Kobolds Few kobolds choose to be in the Eyrie, many were brought by the dragons that owned them on their journey to this wretched domain, either abandoned or left as tribute along with piles of gold. Most kobolds choose a dragon to serve that dwells in the Eyrie, or try and go unnoticed for as long as possible hoping to find an entrance to the great maze below the earth so they can delve into its depths to find their lost patron, Kurtulmak. Abishai Mortal souls that manage to please Tiamat before her death might be rewarded with the chance to serve her as abishais, creatures that take the form of humanoid dragonspawn but bear a fiendish power that hints at them being infused with elements stolen from the Nine Hells. Drakes Like kobolds, drakes seldom come to the Eyrie by their own choice, some are crafted on Tolas by cultist or dragons and brought to the Eyrie as guards of honour or as proof of devotion, others seem to just spring up around an area that a dragon dies in, its soul being divided into many animalistic forms. Features Tower of the Five To view the Eyrie from above (as many of its winged inhabitant do), one could be mistaken that the Tower of Five makes entirety of the Eyrie, and indeed it dominates the space, appearing to wrap around the plane as a great mountain range with five peaks in each corner. Each is aligned to one of the five colours of chromatic dragons, and Tiamat is said to dwell at the top of each one at all times. Maggot Pit Between the great peaks of the Towers sits the Maggot Pit. A writhing mass of yellow and white maggots that stretches from horizon to horizon where the souls of those slain by a devout agent of Tiamat or an agent that failed her are sent to be devoured, eventually themselves becoming maggots to devour those that come after them. Cages of the Conclave Five great cages that are suspended high above the blasted earth below hang empty in the Eyrie, some say they are intended to house Tiamat's enemies among the other gods, other say they are a reminder of her own exile in the Hells, and others still say they are meant to house her first trueborn children. Whatever the purpose these cages serve they float above the burning earth below, providing a full view of the landscape. Mazes of Kurtulmak A figure worshiped primarily by kobolds, Kurtulmak is known is some stories as the first kobold, or the craftiest of their kind. They were the first to make offers to serve dragons in order to avoid their wrath, which many kobolds claim is the reason their race has survived so long. Kurtulmak was said to have been so clever that they tricked others into doing all their work for them, but as punishment for their laziness they were banished to a great maze beneath the world, its many passages twisting and turning deeper and deeper. Kurtulmak still wanders this maze, with part of it emerging into the Eyrie, though there are only great pits that lead into the darkness rather than allow passage out. Planar Anchor Myth holds that the object more likely to be the planar anchor of Tiamat's realm is a colossal golden statue of the goddess kept in the deepest pits of the world, the statute to serve as an avatar of the Dragon Queen when she returned. According to Hidal, Tiamat's planar anchor is a large gauntlet that bonds with the wearers flesh and was capable of defending the wearer from the attacks of a god once the wielder was powerful enough.Category:Plane Category:Tiamat Category:Deity Category:Dragons Category:Dragonspawn